Just Like An Angel
by Neverland-Gleek-Lost-In-Oz
Summary: Blaine Anderson isn't exactly what one would call popular at school. He's the exact opposite. And not only is he tormented at school, but he has to come home to an unstable household. But when he meets the most angelic, kind, loving, and beautiful boy he's ever seen, his life may change forever. T for violence. May change to M later for more violence.
1. Times Are Hard, Dreams Are Cold

Chapter 1: Times Are Hard And Dreams Are Cold

The sound of Blaine Anderson being shoved roughly into a locker left the victim's ears ringing, but the bullying went unnoticed by his peers walking through the halls. Blaine panicked, banging on the metal with his fists from inside the now shut locker door. "Help!" he cried. "Somebody help!"

No one even offered him a second glance as they passed through the McKinley High halls to their next classes.

After he'd banged on the locker so much that his hands were bleeding, Blaine gave up. This wasn't something new to him, but that still didn't stop him from wishing he was too tall to be shoved into his own locker. He was just the right height and he was skinny and weak against the jocks that tormented him. He usually had nothing to do but go along with it and hope they didn't leave any lasting damage.

Heaving a deep sigh to keep from crying, Blaine took off his flimsy glasses and noticed they were broken where they were supposed to sit firmly on the bridge of his nose. He'd already wrapped tape around that exact spot just the day before in an attempt at fixing them, but now they were broken again. Frustrated, he did his best to adjust the tape and hold the frames together just a little bit better. After several failed attempts, he managed to get the glasses to stay on his face without slipping off his nose. He congratulated himself for his resourcefulness.

Hours later, he heard a bang on his locker and he flinched, hissing at the pain in his stiff legs from standing in the cramped locker for the whole school day. The final bell rang, confirming his thoughts that school was out for the day.

"I always wondered if you'd fit in one of these things, Hobbit," Santana's voice said from the other side of the locker. "Looks like someone found out." Blaine was surprised that she actually sounded sympathetic. He only knew her from Glee Club, and they didn't even talk, so he wasn't sure why she was talking to him now of all times.

"Y-Yeah," he answered. "I'm kinda stuck."

"I see that," she said with a small laugh. "No worries, Anderson; I'll get you out."

"But how—"

"I have my ways," she cut him off. Blaine went silent and moments later the door popped open. He opened his mouth in shock.

"How did you—"

"Like I said, I have my ways," she cut him off once again. "Now, let's go to Glee and find out what overly-dramatic ballad Berry is going to sing today."

"Okay…" Blaine said, following her after shutting his locker. "Since when do we talk?"

"We don't," she shrugged. "But you're kind of cute for a guy, so I thought I'd take you under my wing. And Auntie Snix doesn't let anyone cross her or her friends."

"O-Okay," he agreed, nodding. He wasn't going to question it, not yet at least.

He wasn't sure what had just happened, but he could have sworn he'd just made his first friend at McKinley High School.

* * *

"Alright, New Directions!" Will Schuester called from the front of the class after writing two words on the white board: _High/Low. _"This week's lesson is about the good times… and the bad times. We all have both of them, and this week we're going to focus on how music can help us through all the bad. Finn here has volunteered to give us an example." He gestured towards his TA and the tall, dark-haired man stepped forward, smiling slightly.

"Hey, guys," he greeted. All eleven members of the club turned their attention to him. "So, some of you might know that I lost my brother last year, and my whole family went through a really tough time. We still are, but we're healing. And this song really helps me express what I was feeling, and it actually helped me when the pain was especially bad. So, this is for Kurt."

_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance_

_For the break that would make it okay_

_There's always some reason _

_To feel not good enough_

_And it's hard at the end of the day_

_I need some distraction_

_Or a beautiful release_

_Memories seep from my veins_

_Let me be empty, and weightless, and maybe_

_I'll find some peace tonight_

_In the arms of the angel_

_Far away from here_

_From this dark, cold basement room_

_And the endlessness that you feel_

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find _

_Some comfort here_

_So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn_

_There's vultures and thieves at your back_

_The storm keeps on twisting_

_You keep on building the lies_

_That you make up for all that you lack_

_It don't make no difference_

_Escape one last time_

_It's easier to believe_

_In this sweet madness_

_Oh, this glorious sadness_

_That brings me to my knees_

_In the arms of the angel_

_Far away from here_

_From this dark, cold basement room_

_And the endlessness that you feel_

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find_

_Some comfort here_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find _

_Some comfort here_

The room erupted in applause when Finn finished the song, tears in his eyes. It was almost like he could feel his brother in the room. He could picture his blue eyes and his bright, infectious smile. He could hear his laugh, and he could hear his voice as he scolded Finn for wearing flannel. He just really missed his brother.

"Thank you, Finn," Will said, patting his shoulder and offering a smile as Finn went to sit down. "That was a perfect example," he told the class. Blaine tuned out the rest of the lesson, lost in his own thoughts.

He remembered hearing Finn talk about his brother, though he didn't do it much. It hurt too much, he said. But Blaine clearly remembered what Finn had told him one day. His name was Kurt, and he was Finn's step-brother, so they had different last names but Finn never revealed his last name. He told him that Kurt was sixteen when he died, the same age Blaine was now in his junior year of High School. Finn wouldn't say how he died, either.

Hearing Finn sing that song really captured just how much his brother had meant to him. It brought a lump to Blaine's throat to think about it.

For the rest of Glee rehearsal, which was almost three hours long, Blaine wasn't really into it. He didn't sing as animatedly as he usually did, and he didn't dance much. He just wasn't feeling it today. When the clock finally showed five o'clock, he dashed out of the room and grabbed his things from his locker before making his way to his car.

It was his father's old Prius that he never used anymore, but it did the job. And he was lucky to have it, too. The only reasons his father even agreed to give it to him were, one, because he agreed to fix it up himself and, two, Mr. Anderson didn't want to have to drive him all over town.

He pulled into his driveway about ten minutes later, letting out a breath of relief when he saw that his parents weren't home. Their cars weren't in the driveway or the garage. Glad for the break for at least a short time, he locked his car and made his way inside the large house. Grabbing a Pop Tart for an easy dinner since he couldn't cook worth anything, he ran upstairs to his room. He smiled as he plopped down on his bed and tossed his backpack on the floor.

Unfortunately, he remembered he had English homework to do. He pulled his laptop out of his nightstand drawer and opened up his essay. He had the term paper for first term nearly completed and it was only the first week of school, so he wasn't worried. Since he had some peace and quiet, he figured he would take advantage of it and finish the paper. Then he wouldn't have to think about it again until nearly November.

About an hour later, he had the entire paper finished. He smiled to himself in satisfaction, glancing over it to make sure there were no mistakes. He didn't find any, but he made a mental note to check through it more thoroughly later on. For now, though, he could relax. He put his laptop away and laid back on his pillows, closing his eyes in content.

But it could only last for so long.

"He wasn't in any of his classes today," he heard his father saying, angrily. "He needs some discipline."

"He has perfect grades, honey. Leave him be," his mother said calmly, and Blaine could just picture her shaking her head at her husband. Blaine tensed and curled up in his blanket when he heard his parents approaching his door from down the hall.

"Blaine, open up," his father knocked on the door firmly, and Blaine flinched.

"It's open," he called out lazily, hiding his head under the blanket. He heard his father open the door and walk inside.

"Blaine," he scolded. "The school called. Why didn't you attend your classes today?"

"I didn't want to go," he lied.

"That's your excuse?" Mr. Anderson almost laughed. Then his expression turned to anger at his son. Blaine peeked out from under his blanket just in time to see his father storming towards him.

"No!" he cried. "Dad, please—"

Before he could finish, he was being lifted from his bed and thrown against a wall. He winced and tried to curl in on himself but he couldn't do anything to stop what was coming. It wasn't exactly something new to him. His father's fist collided with Blaine's face, nearly knocking him to the floor. But he held his ground, barely standing up as he took the next hit to his jaw, and the next one to his gut… and the next one to the same place. Soon enough, he fell to the carpet of his bedroom floor, whimpering in pain as his father left the room.

That was the reason he hated coming home to an occupied house. His father beat the crap out of him with so little as one simple prompting to anger him, and his mother did nothing to stop it. Sometimes, 'absolutely nothing' hurt so much more than his father's beatings ever could.

He crawled over to his bed and slowly climbed up onto the mattress, wrapping himself up in a burrito of blankets and sheets. He wiped the blood from his nose and his lip on his sleeve as stinging tears streamed down his aching face.

He cried himself to sleep that night, wishing with all his heart that he could have just _one friend, _someone who would understand him like no one else could. Someone who would love him and support him and protect him. Someone who would never hurt him. Someone he could just _talk _to. Was that so much to ask?

* * *

That night, Blaine slept miserably and restlessly through his nightmares. He could never escape. Sometimes he dreamt of the jocks at McKinley and the different torment they put him through each and every day. Sometimes he dreamt of what it would be like if his father actually loved him, but that always morphed into horrifying images of his father beating him half to death. Sometimes he actually _would _beat him to death, and Blaine always woke up right before he died, but this time he didn't.

Unlike most of his dreams, he could feel every hit and feel the aching pain in his limbs after a particularly bad beating. He could feel blood draining from his body through several wounds, but mostly his head. He'd fallen at some point and his father had kept on beating him, though he didn't understand what he'd done to deserve it. He never knew why his father got so angry.

By the time the hits stopped coming, Blaine knew it was too late. He knew he was going to die. And he knew he should be waking up from this nightmare any second now, but it wasn't happening. Sent into a panic, he desperately tried to hold on. He knew it was probably irrational, but he felt that if he died, actually died, in the dream, that he'd die in real life as well. He couldn't move, but he could still feel his heart beating, so that was a good sign. _Why am I not waking up?_

Slowly, Blaine was slipping away. And he knew it.

He took one final breath before the pain finally fell away all at once. He was numb. He felt amazing, actually; better than ever. He sat up, and then stood up, looking around his room.

Then he saw his own dead body. He covered his mouth with both hands, shocked and terrified. He was dead. And even though it was just a dream, it felt… _weird. _It was weird because he couldn't feel anything at all—well, not physically.

Emotionally, he was frantic. How could he be dead? Why wasn't he waking up yet? How was this possible? The one thing he could rely on throughout his terrifying dreams was that he'd always wake up when it got to the worst point, but now he didn't even have that comfort. And the fact that he could call that a comfort… Well, it was just depressing.

What got him to stop having a panic attack was an angelic voice that was like music to his ears. He turned his head quickly and saw a figure surrounded in an aura of light and warmth. The figure stepped forward and Blaine saw the most beautiful boy he'd ever laid eyes on. "W-Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm a friend," the man said with a kind smile. The smile was infectious and Blaine instantly relaxed. "And I'm here to tell you that everything will get better. I promise."

"But how do you know that?" Blaine asked quietly, uncertainty and fear lacing his tone. He wanted to cry, but more than anything he wanted to rush forward and hug the boy in front of him. He was so warm and inviting that he made Blaine feel so safe. Blaine had never felt like that before.

"Blaine, I know a lot of things," the boy said, smiling sadly at Blaine. "I know that you need a friend more than anything right now. And I can tell you that things will get better. Just trust me."

Blaine stared at him in awe. He was beautiful, and so kind. No one had ever been so nice to him before. "T-Thank you… Ah, what's your name?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you," he said with a sigh. "But just remember what I said. You won't remember _me_, but remember my words." Blaine was confused.

"I won't remember you? What do you mean?" He saw the boy's figure start to fade away and he panicked, rushing forward and grasping at his hands, but his hands went right through the stranger's. Blaine looked at him, more confused than ever. "What's happening?"

"I have to go now, Blaine," he murmured. "But I promise I'm not leaving you alone. You're going to be alright."

"Please don't leave!" Blaine begged, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "Please!"

Blaine lay in his bed, tossing and turning and kicking his blankets off of his legs. He kept mumbling under his breath, his face contorted in distress. "Please… Please… Please don't go… Please…" Finally, he woke up with a start, taking a deep breath. He felt like his lungs were constricting and he couldn't catch his breath, but it was all in his mind, probably because he'd basically just _died _and come back. That would be hard for anyone to process. He shakily breathed in and out for a minute before he finally calmed himself down. That was, by far, the strangest dream he'd ever had. But he couldn't place quite why. He knew he'd died and then stood up, looking at his own lifeless body lying there. He knew he'd seen something, or someone… but what was it?

He couldn't remember, but he knew he'd seen it.

The thing that really stuck, though, was just a few sentences. _I know you need a friend more than anything right now. And I can tell you that things will get better. Just trust me. _Blaine clearly remembered those words, but he had no idea who had said them. He couldn't conjure the voice in his head, and he couldn't picture the face that went with it.

But there was one thing he could do; something he hadn't been able to do in a very long time. He could _hope. _

* * *

"He's so lonely," Kurt said, sighing. "When can I go? He needs someone to help him. I can't just sit here and watch…" He winced as another punch flew at Blaine's face at the hand of his father. Kurt and his trainer, Sonia, stood by the window of Blaine's bedroom, watching in horror as the scene unfolded before their eyes. Kurt couldn't bear to watch. He looked away, wincing with each pained whimper and cry that Blaine's mouth emitted.

"You'll be sent to his school tomorrow, Kurt," Sonia said with a smile, her gray eyes locking on Kurt. "Remember, you can't tell—"

"I can't tell anyone except Blaine that I'm dead. Not until he's ready. I know, Sonia. I've been through the lecture dozens of times. I'm ready for my first mission." Kurt smiled small but then looked back at Blaine and his smile fell. "Can we leave now? I can't watch this anymore…"

"Of course," Sonia said. And then they were gone, Kurt sent back to pacing his room. He wished he could just help Blaine somehow, just to let him know that things were going to change. Things would be okay. Blaine would be okay.

Then he thought of something. He could always contact Blaine through dreams, as long as he didn't give himself away.

So, that night, when the rest of the Angels were sleeping, he snuck away and made his way down to Earth. He met Blaine for the first time through Blaine's dreams, and told him everything was going to be alright.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think of this new story :) I found the idea from a prompt on TUMBLR. **


	2. Get Away

Chapter 2: Get Away

Every morning, Blaine woke up at five in the morning and left for school just a half hour later. He would get dressed quickly and gel his hair and brush his teeth before heading to the Lima Bean for his morning coffee and breakfast. Sometimes, he woke up even earlier, like when he needed to shower that morning if he hadn't the night before. He did all of this because he knew his father woke up to leave for work at six o'clock sharp, and Blaine hated interacting with him in any way unless he absolutely had to.

So, Tuesday morning, he went through his usual routine, waking up at 4:30 a.m. so he could shower. He wanted to try and cover up his bruises on his face with his mother's foundation, but there were too many. He was almost certain his nose was dislocated, if not broken. It had swelled up pretty bad and bruises replaced his usual dark circles under his eyes, leaving splotches of black and blue and red over the bridge of his nose as well.

After his shower, Blaine stood in front of the mirror, looking over his bare body. He looked so small, the slight outlining of his ribs poking out from underneath his skin; his collar bone slightly more defined that it should be; his stomach, shoulders, and face covered in bruises. The sight made him want to cry. He took a shaky breath in and let it out through his nose, wiping at his eyes before going to his bedroom, which was connected to the small bathroom. He quickly got dressed. He finished the outfit with a navy blue bowtie to match his black jeans and white cardigan over a baby blue polo. He looked good, he thought to himself. Then he styled his hair lightly, letting some of the curls peek out in the front, though they were still well-controlled with years of practiced styling.

Then, he was ready to go. He grabbed his school bag, crept down the stairs so as not to wake his parents, and snuck out the door to his car. He knew he would be early to school, but that just meant that he could grab his things from his locker without being met by Karofsky and the rest of the football team. The day before, he'd been running late and had barely managed to get out the door before his father woke up, so he wasn't able to dodge the jocks. That's why they were able to stuff him into his own locker.

Blaine made his way to the Lima Bean and hopped out of his car, smiling at the sound of the door dinging when he stepped inside. It was familiar after having come here every morning for the past year. Whether it was to study in peace, to get coffee, or just get away from his parents for a little while, he always enjoyed the warm atmosphere the little coffee shop had about it. The barista smiled at him when he reached the front of the line and ordered his regular Medium Drip. He ordered a few pieces of biscotti to munch on for breakfast, too.

_I'm not that hungry, anyway, _he thought to himself despite the low growl his stomach was making.

The barista brought out his coffee and she smiled kindly at him. "Enjoy, Blaine. Have a nice day, sweetie," the older woman, Jackie, said sweetly. She was in her late thirties, with freckles on her cheeks and graying brown hair that fell to her shoulders. Blaine liked her; she was always so nice to him, and he enjoyed seeing her every day when he stopped by. She always sort of had a soft spot for him, too, so she took him under her wing the minute she realized something wasn't quite right. She didn't know what it was, but he obviously had some problems at home, at school, or both. Jackie never pushed for information, though.

"Thanks, Jackie," Blaine forced a smile.

"What happened to your nose, honey?" she asked in concern, leaning on the table he was sitting at. "It looks painful. Have you had it looked at?"

Blaine shook his head. "I'm fine… I just, uh, tripped. I was dancing in my room and I tripped and my nose hit my bed frame, that's all." He forced another smile as he lied to her, hoping she wouldn't see right through him.

She did, of course, but she didn't say anything. "Be more careful, you goofball," she said with a smile, patting his shoulder. "I have to get back to work. I'll see you later, okay?"

"See you," he waved as she returned to her place behind the counter. Blaine sighed. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or depressed by the fact that Jackie believed the lie so easily. He wanted to hide his evidence of being abused, of course, but he sometimes thought it would be nice for someone to know. Someone who truly cared about him. And he knew Jackie cared about him, but he didn't want to worry his friend. Or worse, he didn't want to scare her away. That little thought of paranoia scared him to death. She was his only friend—well, he still wasn't quite sure where he stood with Santana, but he didn't think they were actually friends—and he didn't want to lose her.

"Hi," a soft voce said from beside Blaine, and he looked up with wide eyes. "Can I sit here?" he asked, smiling.

"Yeah," Blaine answered, gesturing to the chair beside him. "Go right ahead. I'm just grabbing some coffee and breakfast before school."

"Me too," the boy answered, thanking Blaine silently as he sat down. "Where are you heading after coffee?"

"McKinley High," Blaine answered with a hint of bitterness in his tone. He hated that school and the majority of the people in it. "You?"

"What a coincidence," the stranger beamed at him, sipping his coffee. "I've just transferred there. Today's my first day." Blaine smiled in surprise, but he was anxious. This boy could potentially just be one more jerk who decided to push him around just because he could.

"T-That's great," he stammered out, not wanting to be impolite. He was hoping for the best. "I'm Blaine." He stuck out his hand for the boy to shake.

"Kurt," he shook Blaine's hand, his blue eyes sparkling. "Nice to meet you, Blaine. It'll be nice to have a friend on my first day."

"I-I don't know if you want to hang around me at school… It might just make things miserable for you."

"Why's that?" Kurt asked, tilting his head to the side curiously. "You seem nice."

"But the football players aren't so nice," Blaine told him. "Yesterday, they shoved me in a locker and I was stuck in there the whole school day. They hate me, and they'll hate you if you're around me. Trust me, you don't want someone like me as a friend…" he said shamefully, staring down at his coffee cup as he spun it around with his finger on the lid. He refused to meet Kurt's eyes. Now Kurt was going to leave him in the dust and never talk to him again, but he should at least know the truth. Blaine didn't want him to be bullied from day one just because he was friends with the most unpopular kid in the entire school.

"What if I told you I don't mind all of that because I only care about being _your _friend?" Kurt smiled hesitantly. Blaine looked up at him in shock, feeling his heart speed up as those piercing, dazzling, beautiful eyes bore into him.

"W-What?" Blaine asked, as if he hadn't heard correctly.

"I said I want to be your friend. I don't care what anyone says. If they treat you like garbage, than they're no friends of mine, so I don't care what they think of me." Kurt smiled with more confidence now, glad that Blaine was meeting his eyes now. "So, what do you say?"

"I say you're crazy," Blaine deadpanned. Then his lips quirked up into a half smile. "But I also think you're the only person beside the barista here who has ever willingly agreed to be my friend. Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Kurt grinned. "So, it looks like we're both finished?" he asked, noticing that they'd both finished their coffee and biscotti throughout their conversation.

"I guess so," Blaine let out a sigh. "Do you need a ride to school?"

"That'd be great, actually," Kurt nodded. "I walked here, and I don't actually know how to get to the school from here." Blaine laughed, finally smiling genuinely.

"Good thing you picked my table to sit at, I guess," he joked.

"I guess so," Kurt agreed, smiling.

* * *

"Oh, look. Anderson's got a new fairy boyfriend!" Karofsky hollered from down the hall, his gang following behind as he stalked towards Kurt and Blaine. The entire football team had two slushies each, one in each hand, and they were prepared to attack.

"G-Get out of here, Kurt," Blaine murmured nervously from Kurt's left side, dropping his hand immediately. "I knew this was a bad idea… I'm sorry. Gosh, I'm so _stupid_," he muttered to himself. "Get out of here while you have the chance."

"I'm not going anywhere, Blaine," Kurt told him firmly. "Don't worry about me. I'm staying right by your side."

"Kurt, just leave," Blaine pleaded, frozen in place as the gang of Neanderthals approached. Kurt stood right beside him, not budging. "The slushies hurt your eyes. You don't have to do this. Just go, okay?"

Blaine gulped and looked at Kurt like he was insane. But he couldn't find it in him to argue anymore because Karofsky was suddenly right in front of them.

"Let's show the new kid how we welcome people around here," he said with a menacing smile, looking at Kurt. "Save a few for Tinker Bell over here." Then he looked pointedly at Blaine. "The rest are for the Hobbit."

Blaine swallowed thickly and blinked rapidly as he looked up at Karofsky's towering figure. He hadn't expected the full-force slushie attack to come today. He knew the plan had been in the making, but he was never able to figure out when it was going to be. Now he knew, but it was too late to save his clean white shirt.

He shut his eyes tightly just as the first slushie was tossed in his face. He felt the ice dripping down his face and onto his shirt, and he knew there were more slushies, so he kept his eyes closed. The next one was dumped on his head, and he could tell without opening his eyes that they must have gotten in a line, splashing him with colored ice one at a time.

He was wrong, though. The next three were thrown at his face all at once, and he almost fell over. He tasted cherry, grape, and blue-raspberry as they dripped down his face.

The first five slushies had all been thrown within ten seconds, rapidly bringing him to the point of shivering. Blaine trembled as he braced himself for the next wave of ice, but it didn't come. At least, not to him. He wiped his eyes and opened them to see Kurt standing in front of him, taking the next two slushies that were meant for Blaine. Blaine heard Kurt wince in pain and he guessed the boy probably hadn't closed his eyes.

Kurt continued to stand in front of Blaine, protecting him. Then he addressed Karofsky, angrily. "Leave him alone! Can't you see he's shivering? If he gets pneumonia or hypothermia, I'm making sure every cent of the hospital bill is sent to _your_ doorstep." He glowered hatefully at the jock before grasping Blaine's hand and pulling him along behind him, not giving them a chance to throw more slushies at either boy.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked Blaine gently as he steered him towards the bathroom. Blaine shook his head quickly, clutching Kurt's hand tightly in his own and still trembling. Kurt ushered him into the boy's bathroom and locked the door behind them. "Let's get you cleaned up, alright?"

"I have a change of clothes in my backpack," Blaine told him as he dropped his bag on the floor. "And a rag in there somewhere," he added. Kurt nodded and searched through the backpack for the rag. Once he'd found it, he soaked it with warm water in the sink and began wiping Blaine's face clean. Blaine sat on the rim of the sink as Kurt gently cleaned the coloring and ice out of his eyes and hair. He was especially gentle around Blaine's bruised nose. "You didn't have to do that, you know."

"I know," Kurt shrugged. "But I couldn't let them keep hurting you. It isn't right."

"Maybe not," Blaine answered. "But that's how it is. I'm at the bottom of the High School food chain and I really have no way of working my way up. I haven't ever since I came out last year."

"It's them who have the problem," Kurt said, not even batting an eye at Blaine saying he was gay.

"I try telling myself that every single day," Blaine answered tiredly, looking at Kurt as the boy continued cleaning out his hair. "But every time that I finally start to believe it, they do something like this and it starts all over, and it makes me feel like I'm worthless."

Kurt looked at Blaine sadly, pausing and putting the rag on the edge of the sink. "Blaine, look," he started, holding Blaine's hands. "I've known you for less than an hour and I can already tell that you are _so much better _than any of them. You're kind, thoughtful, considerate, and so brave. And either they're too dense to see that, or they're just jealous because they wish they could be as amazing as you." Kurt smiled softly at Blaine, looking at his red-rimmed, stinging eyes.

"Is it too soon to call you my best friend?" Blaine asked with a tearful smile, sniffling.

"If you'll be mine, then I'll be yours," Kurt reasoned, smiling brightly. This was going so well already, and he couldn't believe how lucky he was to find Blaine so soon, before he was attacked when arriving at school. He was glad that he was able to protect Blaine. That was the whole point of this, after all.

"Deal," Blaine agreed with an actual smile. After a pause, he said, "I should probably change into those new clothes now. We're already going to be late to our first class."

"Right," Kurt nodded, handing him the outfit from his backpack. Blaine thanked him and took the clothes before hiding away in one of the empty stalls. While he was changing, Kurt cleaned himself up, washing away as much of the slushie as he could. Once he'd changed, he opened the door of the stall and went to sit on one of the sinks again, sighing and running a hand through his hair. Then his eyes widened and he looked at Kurt.

"I-I don't have any of my hair products. I need to put gel in my hair or I'll look like Medusa for the rest of the day," he said, panicked and blushing slightly. He didn't want Kurt to see his hair like that.

Kurt grasped his hands again, standing in front of him. "Blaine, you look fine. Better than fine, actually," he smiled. "C'mon, let's go to class."

Blaine nodded hesitantly, grabbing his back and slinging it over his shoulders. He was surprised when Kurt grabbed his hand, but he found he actually loved the feeling of warmth and comfort that came with the simple touch. He let Kurt pull him through the empty halls, smiling when Kurt started to run. Blaine ran along with him, wondering where they were going. "Kurt? Where are we going?"

"Anywhere but class," Kurt said with determination and excitement written on his face. The look made Blaine anxious, but it also made him curious. He found himself wanting to know more about his mysterious new friend. He'd never met anyone like Kurt before. And now, here Kurt was—with his stunning cyan eyes; his voice that sent shivers down Blaine's spine; his boldness and bravery to stand up for himself and his friends. It all lured Blaine closer and closer. He knew he would follow Kurt anywhere.

And he did. He followed Kurt out of the school, through the parking lot, and to Blaine's car. Then Kurt turned to Blaine with a smile. "Can I have your keys? I want to take you somewhere."

Blaine looked at Kurt skeptically, but he had trouble saying no when those eyes were staring at him, so wide and trusting and perfect. "Y-Yeah," he said as he handed over his car keys to Kurt. He then climbed in the passenger's side as Kurt climbed into the driver's seat. "Where are we going?" he asked anxiously.

"Somewhere beautiful," Kurt replied. "Just trust me?" He turned to Blaine to make sure he wasn't overstepping by doing this. Blaine thought about it for a moment, biting his lip. He winced because he'd accidentally reopened the cut on his lip from the night before. He hid it well, though, pretending that he'd winced because the slushie was still stinging his eyes.

"I trust you," Blaine said; because all he really wanted to do was get away from life for a while—away from school and away from his family. And who better to take him away from all of that than Kurt?

"In that case," Kurt smiled in relief, "let's get out of here."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter didn't end up at all how I planned, but when do I ever follow through my plans when I'm writing? Honestly. I never do. I always change my mind a gazillion times. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter :) Leave a review and tell me what you think. **


	3. Love You And Hold You

Chapter 3: Love You And Hold You

They drove for almost two hours, singing along to the radio and not really talking much. When they finally stopped, Blaine looked around in confusion. The road had hit a dead end and all he saw around him were trees. "Kurt? Where are we?"

"We're not there quite yet," Kurt answered vaguely, hopping out of the car excitedly. He turned on his heel and smiled at Blaine. "Well, are you coming or not?" Blaine nodded quickly and got out of the car as well, hurrying to Kurt's side. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and squeezed it lightly, urging him to follow him as he walked forward into the array of trees and brush.

"Kurt, where are we going?" he whined, but he followed anyway. He was, as he had been since they'd left the school, curious.

"Just wait," Kurt laughed, tugging him along into seemingly an empty forest area. "We're here. Look up there," he told Blaine.

"What—"

"Shush," Kurt stopped him. "Just look. And meet me at the top." Blaine barely had time to react before Kurt was climbing up a rope ladder, obviously wanting Blaine to follow him. Blaine looked up and saw that Kurt was climbing up into a large, wooden tree house.

"Whoa…" he whispered.

"Come on up, slow poke!" Kurt called down once he reached the top. He was poking his head out of a window in the tree house, looking down at Blaine and grinning. "The view is amazing, I promise."

Blaine nodded slowly and swallowed before carefully making his way up the ladder. The wind picked up speed a few times and he paused in his long climb to the top of the tall tree, clutching the ladder for dear life and shutting his eyes tightly.

When he finally reached the top, Kurt helped him up into the tree house. Blaine dusted himself off and smiled shakily. "That's really high."

"I know," Kurt said. "But the view is worth the terrifying climb. Take a look." He gestured over to one of the windows and Blaine stepped forward to peek out of it. His breath caught in his throat and he looked around in awe. He could see everything from here. He could see the lake that was fairly close by. He could see every tree surrounding the one they were in. He could see a huge grass park that he never even knew was there. He'd never really been very far out of Lima, so most of Ohio was unfamiliar to him.

"This is amazing," he commented as he turned around to see Kurt. Kurt's eyes still had the scenery's beauty beat—by a long shot. "Where are we? And how did you find this place?" he asked excitedly.

"My friend Nick and I found this tree about a year and a half ago, and we decided to build a tree house. It was perfect and private, so we never had to worry about anything hurting us. I don't think he's come here much since last September, though…" He trailed off, looking down at his shoes instead of at Blaine. Slightly concerned, Blaine stepped forward and tilted Kurt's chin up to look at him.

"Hey… What's wrong?" he asked softly, pushing his glasses up when they slid down his nose a bit. Kurt smiled softly and shook his head.

"I'm alright," he promised. "It's an old wound that doesn't really hurt too much anymore. Besides, I didn't bring you here for sob stories. I kind of wanted to get to know you a little better. That's what friends do, right?"

Blaine smiled at him and nodded, taking his hand away from Kurt's chin, clearing his throat. "That sounds really nice," Blaine agreed. "So, do you want to just do, like, a 'Twenty Questions' thing to start out? That's simple enough." Kurt nodded in agreement and pulled out the two bean bag chairs that had been in the tree house since it was first built. He sat in one and gestured for Blaine to take a seat in the other.

"You can ask first," Blaine told Kurt as he sat down. "If you want, I mean."

"Sure," Kurt grinned. "Are you in any clubs at school?"

"Just Glee Club," Blaine said with a small smile. Glee was the only thing that made his Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays better. Sure, he had the actual choir class in fourth period every day at school, but three times a week he had an excuse to come home later than usual so he didn't see his parents as much those nights. That was the best part. "I like it. We've never made it past Sectionals, though. Mostly, we never have enough members. But the one time we did, our director was sort of depressed so we were pretty much on our own with the entire set list and choreography. We lost. Miserably."

"Yikes," Kurt grimaced. "Glee Club sounds fun, though. I was actually planning on joining." Blaine perked up at this.

"That's great! We've been trying to find another member. We only have eleven, so we're one short for competing." Kurt grinned.

"I think you just found your newest member, then."

"I guess so," Blaine smiled, too. He was smiling a lot today, he noticed. And not just the fake smile that he offered his 'friends' in Glee, but a real smile that meant he was actually happy. And he'd only been smiling like that since he'd met Kurt.

They continued on with the game of _Twenty Questions, _and they learned a lot of things about each other, though they were mostly pretty generic. Kurt found out that Blaine liked to sing and he played piano and sometimes guitar. He also learned that Blaine had been at McKinley since freshman year, suffering the same torment day after day. Of course, Kurt already knew most of what Blaine told him, because he had taken it upon himself to find out as much as possible about Blaine before he was sent to protect him. What he also knew, but hadn't expected Blaine to tell him, was that he had troubles at home. And he didn't leave it at that, like Kurt thought he might. He'd seen Blaine hiding the scars and bruises for months now, ever since he'd taken notice of the lonely boy. It was by pure luck that he'd been assigned to protect Blaine of all people.

"My parents… Well, they aren't really very accepting," Blaine explained, wringing his hands in his lap and not looking at Kurt. "My mom is mostly indifferent, but she doesn't do anything to help me when my dad loses his temper…" He trailed off, afraid that he'd said too much. He didn't know why he was telling Kurt about this, but he just felt like his new friend should know. But he was also afraid, like he always was. He was afraid of telling anyone. He hated living with his father's abuse and his mother's passive behavior, but he knew he'd hate more if he didn't have any parents around at all. And if he told anyone, he was convinced he'd be immediately shipped to some orphanage and he'd be more alone than ever. At McKinley, at least he had the Glee Club. If he told someone about being abused and hated by his parents, even that would be taken away from him.

"You don't have to continue, if you're not comfortable," Kurt promised, reaching out to touch Blaine's fidgeting hands.

"I'm fine," Blaine lied, looking up at Kurt. "I'm alright. A-Anyway, when my dad loses his temper, he gets really, _really _mad. Sometimes he gets mad for no reason. But he always takes it out on me. And I've always just… let him, you know? There isn't anything I can do… He's stronger than me."

"Is that why your nose is broken?" Blaine sighed and nodded. "Blaine, I think you need to tell someone," Kurt advised. "You can't just keep letting him hurt you like that until you… until you… can't take it anymore," he finished, not wanting to say what he had in mind. _Until you die. _

"No," Blaine said, tears filling his eyes. "I can't tell anyone. If I do, then I'll be sent to an orphanage or something. I'll have nowhere else to go, and I can't—I just can't go through being completely alone. Not again." Tears actually streamed down Blaine's face by the time he finished tripping over his words. Kurt didn't understand. He _couldn't _tell anyone. That would only make things worse. No, Kurt didn't understand what he was going through. "I can't… I can't," he murmured. The next thing he knew, he was somehow in Kurt's arms, being rocked back and forth gently.

"Blaine…" he whispered, not sure what to do. But he knew this was what he was supposed to be helping Blaine with. He had to give Blaine a friend and someone to talk to and someone who he didn't have to hide from. And this was the first step in the right direction; getting Blaine to open up to him. Kurt hugged Blaine tightly as he sat next to him on the large bean bag chair, nearly cradling him as Blaine cried into his shoulder. "Blaine, it's alright… You don't have to be afraid, not when you're with me. I promise," he said gently.

"P-Please don't tell anyone about the b-beatings," he cried as he hugged Kurt's torso tightly. "Nobody can find out… Please…"

"I won't tell," Kurt promised reluctantly. "But… do you think, maybe, you could tell me about it? Maybe I can help you if I know more about what you're dealing with."

"I-I've never even told anyone before," Blaine admitted quietly. He made up his mind that he was going to tell Kurt everything. After all, he had no one else he could trust. And he had no one else who would listen. "It all started when I told my parents that I'm gay," Blaine said slowly, taking deep breaths to calm down enough to speak. "That was a year and a half before I came out at school in sophomore year. The summer before I started High School. And the whole reason I waited so long after that to come out at school is because of the bad reaction I got when I told my parents…" He shut his eyes tightly and was acutely aware of Kurt's hold tightening around his shoulders and waist, almost protectively. "That night, the night I told them, my dad beat me until I could hardly breathe and… and I just remember my whole body aching and I just wanted to go to sleep. So I did. I crawled into bed and fell asleep. And, for a while…" He paused, letting out a shaky breath. "For a while, I didn't wake up. And my parents had a meeting to attend or something, so they just left me there.

"My brother came to visit that night, since he was on a break from the acting job he had in L.A. So he found me, covered in blood. He brought me to the hospital and I was there for two weeks before they let me go. And the worst part? Later on, my dad told me that he wished I would have died that night." Blaine choked out a strained sob, unable to keep it together any longer. "A-Aren't parents supposed to l-love us u-unconditionally?" he asked through his tears, trembling in Kurt's warm embrace. "They're n-not supposed to j-judge u-us or make us f-feel w-worthless like that. That's how he's m-made me feel for the p-past t-two years, and I just d-don't understand what I did w-wrong!" he cried in distress, clinging to Kurt.

"Blaine, you didn't do anything wrong," Kurt told him gently, wiping at his own eyes to clear the tears that had formed there. "It's your parents who should be ashamed, because they've treated you like garbage when you deserve nothing but the best. And you deserve to be cherished, and loved, and cared for. Because you're perfect just the way you are, no matter what anyone else says," he said, his voice thick with emotion and tears threatening to escape. "I need you to believe me on this. I need you to know how special you are and that you can be anything you want if you let them stop controlling you. You're so much braver and stronger than you give yourself credit for."

"But it's never enough," Blaine mumbled, looking up to meet Kurt's eyes. "I'll never be good enough for them, or for anyone else. I wouldn't be surprised if I lost you as my friend, too. I screw everything up, and you should save yourself while you still can. And it's better if you leave me before it gets to the point where losing you would break me…"

"Blaine, please stop talking like that," Kurt begged, grasping his hands and looking directly into his hazel-green eyes that were shining with tears. "I don't know how to make you understand how much I care for you…"

"I care about you so much already," Blaine whimpered. "And… maybe, if you, uh, stuck around for a while… you'd be able to, uh, help me," he said uncertainly. "I'm still not okay… but I'm trying… and it's harder than you think to accept something like this. That a near stranger who I met this morning could care for me more than my own parents do… Well, it doesn't make any sense. And yet here you are, and here I am, blubbering like a baby…" Blaine stopped. He didn't know what he was talking about, and he had no idea if he was making any kind of sense. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry; I just need to shut up…"

Blaine looked down again and Kurt tilted his head up to see Blaine looking like a kicked puppy. He looked so small, innocent, defeated… and so broken. It tore Kurt's heart to pieces to see him like that. This wasn't going according to plan. Kurt only wanted to help and make things better for Blaine, but he didn't seem to be doing much good. But he was opening up to Kurt… and that was something, right? He hoped so.

"Blaine, don't," he told him softly, cupping Blaine's jaw in his palm. "It's alright. Just relax, okay?"

Blaine nodded slowly, biting his lip lightly. He stared into Kurt's eyes, and then glanced down at Kurt's lips, then back at his eyes. "Do you trust me?" he asked nervously.

"Of course," Kurt smiled softly. "I trust you, but why—"

Kurt's words were cut off by Blaine's lips on his. Blaine froze at first, not sure what he was doing, but when Kurt started moving his lips slowly against Blaine's, it gave him the confidence to do the same. Blaine cupped Kurt's cheeks in both hands and tugged him impossibly closer, his whole body numb and yet simultaneously on fire from the sensation of kissing Kurt.

After a few more moments of sucking on lips until they swelled, they broke apart, breathing heavily. Kurt's hands hadn't moved from Blaine's shoulders since the start of the kiss, and his head fell forward on Blaine's neck for a moment as he caught his breath. "H-How was that?" Blaine asked, breathless and blushing furiously.

"Amazing…" Kurt breathed out against Blaine's neck, wrapping his arms around his thin waist. "But… w-what was… _that_?"

"I don't know," Blaine admitted sheepishly. "Instincts?" he tried, smiling hopefully.

Kurt laughed lightly and pressed his forehead to Blaine's. "That was my first kiss, you know," he whispered.

"And you liked it..?"

"Of course," Kurt laughed again, his eyes barely cracked open. "It was the perfect first kiss. Unexpected, more than seven seconds long, and with someone I truly care about."

"Can I, uh, do it again?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Yes, please," Kurt grinned just before Blaine's lips were molding to his again.

Neither of them really planned on going home that night.

* * *

**A/N: Darn, almost made it to the 3k words mark, but this just felt like the right place to end it. I dunno, you might disagree, but I liked it :) Sooooooo, drop a review and let me know if I have pleased my audience? Thanks a ton for reading! Oh, and a HUGE thanks to CharleyGyrl for reviewing on every single chapter. It really means a lot! And I smile like a total dork every time I get a notification telling me someone reviewed my story. Thanks again! You're the best. And thank you to all my readers, and to everyone who has favorite/followed/reviewed this story so far. I love you all, lovelies! **

**Okay, I'll shut up with the A/N now. Thanks again for reading. **

**One more thing, though. SORRY! I told someone that this was going to be cutesy, then sad. But it ended up being cutesy, then sad, and then Klaine kisses! So I'd call that a victory ;)**


	4. Run Away

Chapter 4: Demon Of Our Pasts

"I haven't had a boyfriend since I left New York…"

Blaine looked at Kurt, who was resting on the Lieutenant's chest with his eyes closed. "Okay…"

"I mean…" Kurt sighed. "I _had _one before I left. But we broke up when I decided to leave. He couldn't handle the distance."

Blaine nodded. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. Then again, there wasn't much else to do but listen and be there. "Was he there..? After your attack, I mean. Did he visit you in the hospital?"

"Only the first day," Kurt replied, shaking his head sadly. "He said he couldn't get off of work. But I was asleep most of the time, anyway."

"I would have been there," Blaine told him. "I would've been there every minute."

"I'm glad that there are people like you… People who care about others…" Kurt's voice grew quieter by the minute and he was starting to drift off to sleep. He wasn't afraid to sleep now that Blaine had promised to stay with him.

"It's my job," Blaine smiled.

"But you'd do it, anyway. Because you're a good person. Don't ever lose that."

"I won't," he promised quietly, kissing the top of Kurt's flattened hair. "Go to sleep, Kurt. I promise I won't leave."

"Never leave…" Kurt whispered before falling asleep.

Blaine smiled to himself as he watched Kurt fall asleep. He watched how his eyes moved every now and then beneath his eye lids, like he was dreaming of something vivid. He watched as he let out little breaths from his nose before sucking the air back in through his mouth. It was a bit backwards, but Blaine found it adorable. It was one thing that was so uniquely Kurt that he'd never seen before. He was trained to study human behavior as a part of his job, so he noticed each little movement of Kurt's. He was about to press a light kiss to Kurt's lips when the sleeping man suddenly clung tighter to his t-shirt. He buried his face in Blaine's shoulder, whimpering, his face contorted in pain. "Kurt?"

"N-No…" he mumbled, still asleep. "How do you know my name? Don't hurt me…" Kurt's breathing sped up and he let out a choked cry before his eyes popped open. "Blaine..?" he whispered. Blaine nodded and held him closer, his eyes filled with concern.

"What's wrong, Kurt? Shh… I'm here. What'd you dream about?"

"H-He said he'd f-follow me… Said that I couldn't run… couldn't get away… He'll find me, Blaine, I know it." Kurt's heart was pounding loudly in his ears and he couldn't form a coherent thought. All he knew was that he was scared; _terrified._ "Blaine, don't let him hurt me again," he whispered. He didn't think he'd survive if his attacker found him again. "Please… he's going to k-kill me… He said he would."

"I won't let him anywhere near you, Kurt," Blaine promised firmly but gently. "He won't ever hurt you again. I won't let that happen. I swear." Kurt had tears streaming down his cheeks and those beautiful cyan eyes were shining with fear when he looked up at Blaine. "I promise you'll be safe here with me. You'll always be safe with me."

Kurt nodded. "I trust you…"

"I'll never give you a reason not to." Blaine smiled sadly, kissing Kurt's forehead lightly. "You mean too much to me. You're too precious to me to ever let you slip away."

"How can I mean so much to you already?" Kurt whispered.

"That's the funny thing about love, Kurt," Blaine smiled. "You can't explain it; it just _is._ There's no logic to it. It usually doesn't make sense. You just see someone and you _know._"

"And you love me?"

"I think I can safely say yes," Blaine told him as Kurt settled back down with his head on Blaine's chest.

"I think I love you, too."

"Then that's all we need. You're gonna be okay; you're gonna be safe."

"I think I might actually believe you."

* * *

The next day, Blaine came into work with a headache. Today they'd be deciding how long to send the bank robber, Sebastian Smythe, to the slammer. Blaine _did not _want to deal with that. He would just have to hope that Sebastian didn't recognize him.

Maybe he'd get lucky.

Maybe they could just blindfold him or something and Blaine could hide in his office discretely. No one would be any the wiser. But, as Lieutenant, he had to be there the whole time. He blew out a breath of air as he held his head in his hands, elbows resting on his desk. He ran his hands through his hair before standing up and following Cooper to the room where Sebastian was in custody. He steeled himself, wishing upon a star that his tormentor wouldn't recognize his face after ten years.

"I can't believe this is taking so long," Cooper muttered as they walked down the stairs to Sebastian's temporary cell. "It shouldn't be this hard to persecute this guy."

"He's a professional. He knew how to not leave prints. And he knew where to stash the money." Blaine shook his head. It was possible they might not even sentence him for longer than a month, considering they had no solid evidence and a very good lawyer. His family came from a very wealthy line of private school preppies. "We know it's him. Don't worry."

"You could never prove it was him making your life miserable in high school by messing with the plumbing and bribing the teachers to 'accidentally lose your homework.'"

"But I wasn't the Lieutenant at Miami Metro Police Department when I was sixteen," Blaine said through gritted teeth as they reached the cell. "Now I'm the one with the advantage and he's the one who won't be able to say sorry."

"Let's just get this over with. We need you and Santana to do the questioning. Santana's running late so she'll be in there in a few minutes. Just get him to talk and he's out of our hair."

"Got it," Blaine nodded. He dusted off his suit and opened the door, stepping inside and taking a seat across from Sebastian. It all felt so terrifyingly surreal to be in the same room and even building as him again.

"I didn't do it," Sebastian said coolly, leaning back in his seat although his hands were cuffed to the table. His smile was replaced with a subtle smirk as he looked at Blaine. "While you've got me locked up, some guy a whole lot worse than me could be out there killing someone by now while you're interrogating an innocent citizen."

"Who's to say you're not lying?" Blaine questioned, staying surprisingly calm.

"I'm just the guy who likes a little excitement." Sebastian smiled. "I never stole anything. The money that I had in my bag is all in the trash bin by the front door of the bank. Every cent is there—I can prove it—and I would imagine Ms. Becca is counting it back into the register at this very moment."

"Cut the crap, Sebastian," Blaine snapped, but he immediately regretted it.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "How do you know my name?" His face lit up with recognition when he took a second look at Blaine's face. He was older but his features were almost identical to those of his teenage self. "Blaine Anderson. How'd we both end up back in Miami, huh?" Sebastian leaned forward, elbows on the table, an amused expression on his face. "I'm not lying, by the way. You can check. The money's right there outside the bank doors. I ran because that Latina is freaking scary. I technically did have the money, but it never left the bank," he said slowly, lowering his voice, smirking darkly at Blaine. Blaine gulped. "Now if you would kindly un-cuff me, seeing as I'm an innocent man."

Blaine gritted his teeth. "So why did you do it? If you had the money, why didn't you just keep it?" Sebastian smiled.

"Everybody needs a little thrill once in a while," he shrugged. "I'm not stupid enough to get caught and go to jail. But a cop chase is _fun_." Sebastian laughed lightly, that same old smirk still plastered to his face.

He knew he was right. They would obviously keep him in custody for a bit longer while they checked to see if the money was really there, but the story seemed reasonable considering that Blaine knew what kind of odd cleverness Sebastian was known for. He wasn't stupid enough to steal a couple hundred dollars only to get caught. "Get out of here."

"Gladly," Sebastian smiled coldly, standing after shedding his restraints. He left the room after Blaine opened the door, and he was escorted out of the police station after Blaine explained the situation to Cooper.

On his way out, Sebastian couldn't help but notice the pale-faced man standing outside Blaine's office with flowers in his hands. He was obviously waiting for Blaine. Sebastian definitely recognized him. He smiled coldly at Kurt as he passed by, and the now terrified man froze in place, dropping the flowers as he stared at the familiar man. He 'accidentally' knocked his shoulder into Kurt's rigid form, sending the boy backwards so he hit his back on the wall. "Sorry 'bout that," he said insincerely as he was taken through the doors to leave the police station.

"No…" Kurt choked out in a whisper, not believing his eyes. He turned to his left and ran right into Blaine, who smiled at him.

"Hey!" Blaine greeted. "I wasn't expecting you here today—Kurt, what's the matter?" he asked when he noticed Kurt's blank expression and the bouquet of flowers on the ground.

"He found me," he choked out, looking directly into Blaine's eyes, which lit up with realization.

"How… Where is he? Do you know?" Kurt nodded frantically, not paying attention to the watching eyes just outside the door. Cold, green eyes watched the way Blaine held Kurt close protectively, concern-filled eyes intently trained on Kurt's face. Sebastian smiled. _Perhaps I'll hit two birds with one stone._

"H-He just left… He's right outside," he spoke quickly, shaking in fear. "Blaine, he found me…" he cried into Blaine's shoulder, his heart pounding too fast.

"Shh… I'll protect you, love. I promise. He won't hurt you." The puzzle pieces slowly fell into place in Blaine's mind. He recalled a time when Sebastian had swore to follow Blaine to New York; promised him he'd never be left alone. And Kurt had moved to Miami from New York, where he was attacked by a man who was never sentenced to prison. Now Sebastian was back in Miami, seemingly by chance, which already made Blaine nervous. But Kurt's reaction to seeing him, and the fact that Kurt had told him that his attacker promised to find him no matter where he went—it all fit.

Sebastian Smythe was not only Blaine's high school tormentor, but also Kurt's attacker. "He's going to kill me," Kurt choked out, his voice high. "He said he would. He swore he'd find me and kill me and now he's found me."

"You're safe with me," Blaine assured him again. Though… now he wasn't so sure he'd be able to keep that promise. He'd just let a homophobic psychopath loose on the city.

* * *

Sebastian was free to go once they checked that the money was in fact where he'd told Blaine it would be. He never stole anything, so he couldn't be convicted, much to Blaine's dismay. He was a dangerous man, but they had no way of convicting him of the hate crime he'd committed against Kurt. Blaine knew they had no reasonable cause for keeping him in custody since his story checked out, but he couldn't help but feel it was his fault. His fault that Kurt was now terrified because the man who had beaten him within an inch of his life was now in the same city as him and he knew where to find him.

"Kurt.."

Kurt jumped, turning his head to look at Blaine where they sat on Blaine's living room couch. "Yeah..?"

"It's gonna be okay. I'll protect you from him."

"But I don't want you getting hurt either," he mumbled, bringing his knees to his chest. He sat with his back pressed against the arm of the couch.

"I won't," Blaine shook his head. "Santana and Cooper have my back, so I'm not in danger. I'm just worried about him coming after you again."

"I'm not a _doll." _Kurt frowned. "I can take care of myself," he said, not entirely convinced. He knew he couldn't, but he couldn't stand the thought of Blaine actually risking his own life to protect him. "You don't have to protect me."

"But I _want _to," Blaine pleaded desperately, sitting on the couch with his feet underneath him, facing Kurt. He put his hands on Kurt's knees. "Please don't shut me out. I know you're scared. But I can protect you. You don't have to be scared anymore. I promise."

"You can't know for sure." Kurt shook his head. "And I can't know that you'll be safe, either. I just can't let you risk so much just protecting me. It's not worth it."

"_You _are worth it, Kurt."

"I'm not!" Kurt stood up, grabbing his coat. It was getting late and, despite how hot it was on a summer day in Miami, the nights could potentially get cold. "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Please let me drive you home, at least."

"I can walk home. I'll be fine."

"Kurt, wait—"

But Kurt slammed the door just as Blaine stood up to follow him.

"No…" Blaine groaned, running his hands through his hair. He saw Kurt out the window, already walking towards his own apartment, which was at least two miles away from Blaine's. Blaine scrambled to find his keys before he remembered he'd left them at work. They'd driven here in Kurt's car, but for some reason Kurt refused to drive home. Was he trying to get himself killed?

He grabbed his phone, dialing Kurt's number. "Pick up… Pick up, please…"

"_Hey, you've reached Kurt! Leave a message or call back later. Unless it's Rachel; you might as well just keep texting me until I respond since I know you will, anyway." _

Blaine frowned. Why wasn't Kurt answering his phone? Blaine looked out his window again, but he couldn't see Kurt anymore. Could he have gotten so far already, just walking?

Doubtful.

Blaine regretted not following him and not giving him any other option than to let him drive him home. He knew it wasn't safe for Kurt to be out alone at night with Sebastian in the area. Kurt knew it, too. He tried calling again, but there was no answer.

"Kurt," he spoke into Kurt's voicemail. "Please answer me. I don't even know if you're okay. I need to know you're okay. At least call when you get home. Please… I love you."

He left several more messages, becoming more anxious by the minute.

"You're freaking me out. Please answer. Why aren't you answering?"

"Kurt, you left your car here. You'll have to come back and get it. Please come back. You can stay here tonight." _Why didn't I offer that in the first place? _

"Please just call me back, Kurt. I need to know you're safe. I love you."

"Kurt! Just, please… I'm sorry, okay? Please answer the phone."

At least thirty minutes passed before Blaine gave up; only twenty six voicemail messages later.

He groaned in frustration, tossing his phone into the couch pillows and pacing back and forth in the living room of his apartment. Suddenly his phone rang, and he'd never picked up a call so fast. "Kurt! Oh, thank goodness… I was so worried—"

"Sorry, but Kurt can't come to the phone at the moment. Can I take a message?"

Blaine knew that voice.

He froze on the spot and dropped his phone. "No…"

* * *

**A/N: I'm evil. Cliffhanger! Sort of! I'm sure you all know what's going on. For those of you who figured it out from chapter 3, good job :) You're too smart ; )**

**Review :)**

**Peace off.**


	5. All Is Fair In Love And War

Chapter 5: All Is Fair In Love And War

Blaine had to be restrained to his hospital bed after trying to get up at least twenty times. The nurses promised they would take care of Kurt, but he had to _see _that Kurt was okay. He had to know that Kurt was going to be around another day to smile at him and make him feel things he'd never felt before.

Tears streamed down Blaine's face as he pulled at the handcuffs which were holding him to the bed. Both of his wrists and the ankle that wasn't broken were cuffed to the hospital bed rails. "Kurt!" he kept calling. He couldn't bear the image of his best and only friend _dying_. Of course his mind jumped to the worst case scenario. "Kurt!" he whimpered, finally sinking back down against his bed. He was exhausted and he didn't want to fight any longer, so he closed his eyes. Before long, he was asleep.

Hours later, he woke up to see an unusually pale, albeit beautiful, face smiling at him. "Kurt—"

"Shh, don't worry," Kurt soothed him, gently pushing him back down against the bed until he calmed down. Blaine was grinning broadly at him, but his smile fell when he tried to reach for Kurt's hand and remembered the hand cuffs. He looked at Kurt with sad eyes. Kurt understood and moved his own hand to hold Blaine's, not caring about the awkward angle. "How are you feeling?" Kurt asked softly, brushing his thumb over Blaine's knuckles.

"Better now that you're here," Blaine admitted, smiling shyly. "Are _you _okay? I could've sworn I saw you… disappearing…"

"It's the pain killers they gave you," Kurt said with a nervous shake of his head. He couldn't let Blaine know the truth, not yet. "They make you see things. Like dreams."

Blaine just nodded, unable to think hard enough to argue that claim. "I don't want you to disappear. Please don't ever go away," he murmured, squeezing Kurt's hand. Kurt smiled ruefully at him, shaking his head.

"I can't promise that… But know that I never want to leave you. Please remember that." Blaine looked at him, the sorrow and heartbreak immediately evident in his eyes. Then he just sighed, like he'd expected as much; like he was used to being abandoned.

"Okay," he said quietly. Kurt nodded sadly, leaning down to kiss Blaine's hand. Blaine gestured silently with his fingers to his lips, wanting for Kurt to kiss them. Kurt couldn't say no. He leaned over even further and pressed a light, loving, warm kiss to Blaine's cold lips. Blaine let Kurt take control, a few tears falling down his face as he kissed Kurt. Kurt used both hands to cup Blaine's face, putting his all into the kiss.

"I love you," Kurt whispered, and he was certain this time.

"I love you, too—"

"No, you don't," Kurt said with a distressed half-smile. "You only think you do because I'm helping you."

"No, Kurt—I really do… I love you," Blaine insisted, frowning when Kurt pulled away. "Kurt…"

"Maybe you'll love me one day," Kurt said, and he couldn't stop himself from feeling hopeful. "But you don't; not now. You think you do, but it's all in your mind."

Blaine looked like he wanted to protest, so Kurt pressed their lips together again, kissing him breathless. That effectively distracted Blaine, and that train of thought was lost by the time they broke apart for a second time.

"I don't want to be in these handcuffs," Blaine said miserably, looking at Kurt with pleading eyes. "They hurt my wrists and my ankle. Can you get me out of them?" he asked hopefully.

"I'll ask the nurse—"

"No! She's the one who said I was crazy and needed to be restrained," Blaine muttered. "Just… please. I think the key is just outside the room, hanging on a hook."

Kurt bit his lip, hating the way Blaine looked so miserable. He eventually nodded, even though he was probably breaking the rules. Kurt walked casually out of the hospital room, smiling to himself when he saw that no one was around. He quickly and subtly grabbed the key labeled "Handcuffs 305" and stuffed it in his pocket. Then he returned to Blaine and quickly unlocked the cuffs. Blaine smiled gratefully and rubbed his raw wrists, wincing at the pain.

"Hospitals are supposed to make you feel better; not hurt you more," he grumbled as Kurt brought him a cool, damp rag from the attached bathroom. Blaine wrapped the rag around his wrists. His ankle wasn't hurting quite as bad, so he didn't worry about it, but his wrists were raw and red from the thrashing he'd done to attempt an escape. "Thank you…" Blaine smiled.

"Anytime," Kurt nodded.

"So you're sure you're feeling okay? You fell…" Blaine reached his hand out to cup Kurt's unusually pale face. "You look sick."

"I…" Kurt trailed off, putting his hand lightly over Blaine's on his cheek. "I'm not hurt," he assured his friend. "Just… a little tired, I guess. Don't worry about me… The doctors said you can probably leave by tomorrow—"

"What if I don't want to go home?" Blaine questioned.

"I don't…" Kurt trailed off again. "Where do you want to go?"

"Wherever you are," Blaine admitted, blushing. "Kurt, I haven't felt safe in that house since I was fourteen, when I came out. We were never the best family before that, but the admission made it all worse. The point is, I don't want to go back," he said, his voice cracking.

"Blaine…" Kurt looked at Blaine sadly, taking Blaine's hand into his from where their hands were on Kurt's cheek. "You can stay with me," he blurted out without thinking. Then it was too late to take back the offer, because Blaine's eyes lit up hopefully.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, smiling with a little too much enthusiasm as he squeezed Blaine's hand. "We'll go to your house to get your stuff while your parents aren't home, and then we'll go to my apartment."

"So, I get to meet your parents?" Blaine asked excitedly, smiling at Kurt.

"No," Kurt choked out, his voice strained as he tried not to cry. "I live alone. My parents are… gone."

"Gone?"

"Gone," Kurt confirmed vaguely, biting his lip. He hoped Blaine didn't ask any more questions about his parents, because it was still a painful subject. He missed his father and his step-mother. He missed his step-brother, too, but he mostly thought about his dad and how it must have killed him to lose his last memory of Elizabeth.

"Okay," Blaine said. He could tell that Kurt didn't want to talk about it, so he left it alone. He knew as well as anyone what it was like to have parental issues. "So you'll really let me stay with you?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Of course," Kurt smiled, glad that the issue wasn't pressed further. "

"I can't wait."

* * *

The next day, Kurt helped Blaine get situated on his crutches before Blaine started hobbling out to the car. Kurt helped him into the passenger seat before climbing into the driver seat and starting the car. They drove to Blaine's house, because Blaine knew that his parents would be at work until seven or eight that night. It was only four by the time Kurt and Blaine pulled into the Anderson driveway.

"Do you want me to come in and help you pack?" Kurt asked him.

"I can do it," Blaine insisted unconvincingly.

"Blaine, you can barely walk," Kurt argued, raising an eyebrow at him. "I'm helping you. Let's go." Blaine sighed and they made their way inside the house together. "This is a nice place…" Kurt observed, looking around the main floor.

"Yeah, it looks that way, doesn't it?" Blaine whispered to himself ruefully. "Not very homey, if you ask me," he said louder, getting Kurt's attention. Kurt looked at him with a sad smile and Blaine propped his crutches up against the dining room table before wrapping his arms around Kurt in a tight hug, counting on Kurt to keep him steady. Kurt accepted the hug easily, wrapping his arms around Blaine's slim figure. Blaine cried silently as he leaned on Kurt. "They don't care about me, Kurt," he whispered.

"But I do," he returned in a whisper, rubbing Blaine's back. But Blaine winced at the action, causing Kurt to freeze. "What's wrong?"

"My back… He hit me with his belt last week… The metal part," he added quietly. Kurt hated how Blaine could talk about what his father did in such a nonchalant way, like it wasn't a big deal. "I'm fine," he mumbled into Kurt's shoulder.

"C'mon, let's get you upstairs," Kurt said, hugging his waist as he helped Blaine up the stairs and into his room. Despite Blaine's protests, Kurt laid him down on his mattress on his stomach. "Let me see your back…" Kurt said quietly, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"No," Blaine said. He didn't want Kurt to see him, frail and too skinny and bruised. Broken.

"Please?"

"_No_—"

"Blaine, I just want to help," Kurt said quietly.

"I don't want you to see," Blaine choked out, closing his eyes and crying silent tears as he lay with his head sideways on his pillow. "I'm afraid if I let you see everything, you'll run away. You'll be disgusted and you won't want to go through the trouble of fixing someone as broken as me…"

"You aren't broken," Kurt said fiercely, surprising Blaine. Kurt moved to lie down beside Blaine, wrapping his arm around Blaine's waist. "Blaine, I could never think that of you. Whatever you've been hiding isn't your fault, and it couldn't possibly make me think any less of you. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, but—"

"Do you trust me?" Kurt repeated more forcefully, and all Blaine could do was nod. It was amazing to him how Kurt could be so fierce and slightly intimidating while still being so gentle and kind and loving to Blaine.

"I trust you," Blaine whispered.

"Then let me see."

"Okay…"

Kurt smiled slightly and urged Blaine to sit up. He did. Then he carefully removed Blaine's t-shirt, trying his hardest not to gasp when he saw the bruises and cuts covering his torso. Some were fairly new, and others were fading into scars. Most of the bruises had faded on his chest, but there was a bit of bruising along his ribcage. "Oh, Blaine…" he breathed out, shaking his head.

"I don't want _pity_," Blaine snapped, pulling his blanket up around him. Unshed tears pooled in his eyes as he looked at Kurt's eyes, which were filled with sadness.

"Blaine, that's not it…" Kurt shook his head again. "I just can't believe anyone would ever want to hurt someone as sweet and wonderful as you…" Blaine blushed, his anger slipping away. But he kept the blanket in place. Kurt reached out and gently eased the blanket away from Blaine, revealing his frail figure.

"You wanted to see my back," Blaine reminded him. Kurt nodded and Blaine, shaking, lied down on his stomach for Kurt to see. Kurt covered his mouth and let his tears fall freely now as he looked at Blaine's back. There were bruises, cuts, and welts all over the tan skin. And Kurt could see the slight outlining of Blaine's spine, though the injuries were his biggest concern at the moment. "It's okay if you think it's disgusting… I looked at it in the mirror and it's pretty bad…" Blaine mumbled, swiping at his damp eyes violently to rid them of tears.

"You're not disgusting," Kurt insisted, shaking his head. "I'm just going to get a wet rag and the first aid kit. I'll clean these cuts and wrap you up so you won't be quite so sore."

Blaine just nodded and stayed still while Kurt went to get the rag and first aid kit. For some reason, Blaine thought about earlier that day before Kurt had passed out in the hospital room. Blaine remembered seeing Kurt's skin turn almost transparent. It was like he was disappearing into thin air. Then he was back again as quickly as he'd faded. But he'd looked ill, and he'd still been oddly pale, even for Kurt, when he came to Blaine's room later on.

It all made Blaine wonder. He'd thought from the start that perhaps it was all too good to be true; that Kurt was a dream he'd made up in his head for his own comfort. He was lonely, after all. Could he have possibly dreamt someone who was so _real, _though? He didn't think that was possible. So Kurt had to be real. But humans didn't just randomly start disappearing. So… if Kurt wasn't human, then what was he?

His thoughts were interrupted when Kurt reentered the room. Blaine turned his head to look at his friend, smiling softly when Kurt did. He couldn't believe how much he'd come to care for Kurt, despite only knowing him for a little over twenty-four hours.

"Hi," Kurt said, holding several first aid supplies. "I figured we'd stock up and bring some extra stuff to my place."

"Okay," Blaine nodded, sighing as he relaxed, as much as he could, into the mattress. He watched as Kurt sat on the bed and started treating each wound individually and with tender care. Blaine stayed silent as he watched Kurt's face, noting each movement of his jaw as he concentrated on taking care of Blaine. He couldn't help but be reminded how stunning Kurt was.

"All done," Kurt said after a few minutes.

"Thank you," Blaine said, smiling. Then he remembered something. "I lost my glasses," he told Kurt. "I mean, those ones were broken anyway, but I think I lost them when I fell off the ladder. I need a new pair."

"We can go buy you a new pair," Kurt offered instantly, shrugging with a half smile. He didn't smile as brightly as he normally would because he couldn't help but picture Blaine's beatings now. He remembered seeing Blaine's dad start to hit him with his belt, but he hadn't known that it was so bad until Blaine had shown him. Kurt shook his head to clear those thoughts, though. "Do you need a new pair tonight? We can go tomorrow if you want."

Blaine nodded. "I can get through the day without them. I usually can't see through them anyway because the guys at school break them, so it's no big deal. We'll just go after Glee practice. You wanted to audition, right?" he asked, perking up as he carefully pushed himself into a sitting position. He faced Kurt and smiled. Once he sat up, Kurt started to wrap a soft bandage around Blaine's torso to shield the tender wounds from any further harm. He finished the job quickly and carefully. "It'd be nice to have an actual friend in the club for once."

"I'd love to join," Kurt smiled more now. "What's the director's name?" he asked, wondering if it was the same as when he'd competed against that team in sectionals the year before.

"Mr. Shuester," Blaine told him. "He's great, I think. But he can't seem to shake his obsession with Journey," Blaine said under his breath, scrunching up his face like he was confused. But he shook his head and continued his train of thought. "We also have another guy who is like a co-director. That's Mr. Hudson, but we all call him Finn."

Kurt's breath caught in his throat but he didn't let on that he was taken aback. So his step-brother was co-directing the Glee Club at McKinley. He hadn't really anticipated that. He'd never watched over Blaine in Glee because he knew there wasn't anyone in there that would hurt him. Now he wished he had, because he wasn't really sure what he was going to do if he ran into Finn around the school.

He hadn't realized that Blaine had started to ramble about how fun Glee Club was and, despite having no really close relationships with the other members, he felt safe there. Kurt only heard the very end of his ramblings. "…and Glee is really the only thing I like about school. I like my classes well enough, but the kids always push me around so the school day is hell except for Glee. Then practice is Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday. I'd really love to have you there," he finished.

Kurt looked at him with a small smile. "Of course," he nodded. "I'll join. So I just come to practice after school and audition?"

"That's it," Blaine nodded excitedly.

"I'll be there," Kurt said with a kiss to Blaine's lips. He wasn't even thinking about it; it just felt natural. But it took Blaine by surprise.

After kissing back for a second or two, Blaine pulled away, breathless. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

Kurt blushed. "I-I don't know… I just wanted to kiss you."

"I'm glad you did," Blaine said bashfully. Then he glanced at the clock. His eyes widened. "My parents will be home in a half hour. We should go. I'll pack my things and… you can help me, if you want, or you can help yourself to some food downstairs. We've got plenty of food, but I can't cook so I usually just have snacks." Blaine smiled enthusiastically at Kurt, but the fact that Blaine hardly ate worried him. He guessed that the only full meal Blaine got each day was lunch at school, but what about the weekends? _That must be why he's so skinny… _"Kurt?" Blaine asked curiously, breaking him out of his thoughts. Kurt nodded and snapped out of it, looking at Blaine.

"Right. I'll go make some dinner for us, okay? How does Mac 'n' Cheese sound?"

"That sounds great," Blaine said with wide eyes. He wasn't used to someone making dinner for him. He wasn't used to having someone take care of him at all, really.

Kurt smiled and hugged Blaine gently before kissing his forehead and leaving the room. Blaine got busy packing while Kurt made them some dinner. But Kurt was distracted. He realized that there was still so much about Blaine that he didn't know, and it scared him. How was he supposed to protect Blaine if he didn't even know about everything that he was supposed to protect him from?

Once he finished making dinner, he brought a bowl up to Blaine, smiling when he saw that Blaine had an entire suitcase packed along with a backpack. He also noticed that Blaine had put his shirt back on after Kurt had left the room. He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Despite the circumstances, he found that he'd enjoyed seeing Blaine shirtless and feeling the heat radiating off of Blaine's skin. "You've been busy," he said, shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to hurry since my parents are due home soon," Blaine shrugged, smiling at his friend as they sat next to each other on the bed. "You're the best," he told Kurt with a smile as he was handed his bowl of cheesy noodles. Kurt hardly touched his own food as he watched Blaine stuff his face like he hadn't eaten in days. The thought—the very plausible thought—made Kurt's stomach churn with worry. He finished his own food quickly before setting it on the nightstand and leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine turned his head to look at Kurt. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Kurt said with a half shrug. He hugged Blaine's middle loosely, mindful of the injuries on his back and ribs. "We should get going soon."

Blaine nodded just as he finished eating. He put his bowl next to Kurt's and turned to hug Kurt tightly, nuzzling his face into Kurt's shoulder. "Yeah… We should, I guess. But I want to kiss you again…" he whispered.

"We'll have more privacy at my place," Kurt reminded him, and Blaine smiled at the thought.

"Okay. Let's go." Kurt helped Blaine to his feet and grabbed Blaine's crutches before helping the boy down the stairs. Then he made a second trip to carry Blaine's bags downstairs and out to Blaine's car. When he came back inside, he let Blaine sling an arm over Kurt's shoulders because he knew he didn't like using the crutches. Kurt carried the crutches for him, walking towards the door slowly but surely.

Blaine froze when he heard a car door slam outside in their driveway. "My dad's home," he whispered shakily. "H-He's home early. Which means he's probably drunk because he never leaves work early…" He looked at Kurt with wide and terrified eyes. "You have to go. He'll hurt you…" He looked around quickly, spotting the back door. "Go out the back door," he told Kurt desperately. Kurt shook his head, pulling Blaine into his arms and kissing his forehead.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promised I wouldn't let him hurt you and I intend on keeping that promise."

"But—"

"No," Kurt said. "I'm staying. You're the one with the crippled ankle, remember?" Blaine nodded stiffly, giving in. He had unshed tears in his eyes but he didn't let them fall. He refused to let his dad know that he was afraid.

But the tears couldn't be stopped when the front door was flung open with a bang.

* * *

**A/N: Woop-dee-doo, here's a cliffhanger for you. Sorry, that was a bad rhyme. And a bad cliffhanger :O Don't worry! I kind of have the next chapter planned out so it'll be posted soon. It won't be too bad, I hope. **

**Review please :)**


	6. The Truth: Pt 1

Chapter 6: The Truth: Pt 1

_BANG!_

Blaine flinched and the tears flowed freely down his face when his father slammed the front door open. Mr. Anderson's eyes were cloudy in his drunken state, but those same eyes were still filled with hatred and anger.

"Blaine!" he slurred angrily, holding a glass bottle in his hand. He was definitely drunk, Blaine realized in horror.

Blaine refused to let go of Kurt's hand as he looked at his father. He needed it clasped in his own in order to find the courage to stand up to his father. "D-Dad—"

"Who's 'er friend?" he shouted, taking a step towards his son. Blaine flinched but held his ground, moving in front of Kurt.

"This is Kurt," he said shakily, and he scolded himself for sounding so weak.

"You've been skipping class with _him?" _his father spat in disgust, his eyes clouding up in hateful fire as he stumbled forward and stabbed a finger at Kurt's chest. Kurt said nothing, just squeezing Blaine's hand. "This _fag _is why you missed school?" Mr. Anderson thundered angrily.

"Don't you dare talk about him like that," Blaine snapped, and he knew the hit was coming even before his father swung his fist around. He closed his eyes and braced himself, but he felt nothing. He felt nothing but the loosening grip of Kurt's hand in his as Kurt's pained cry filled the air. Blaine's eyes snapped open and he looked down to see Kurt on the ground, his lip bleeding and tears streaming down his face. "Kurt…" he choked out as he knelt beside his friend.

"Go," Kurt begged. "Get out of here. I can take it. Go to the car, Blaine," he demanded more firmly, rising to his knees to take another hit that was meant for Blaine.

"Kurt, no—"

"Blaine, please leave!" Kurt choked out, his face throbbing. He grabbed Mr. Anderson's wrists when the man tried to follow a crying Blaine out to the car, only to take another strike that knocked him to the ground.

"You're an _idiot_," Mr. Anderson laughed, turning to Kurt and kicking the boy in the ribs. Kurt cried out again, trying to get to his feet but failing when the drunken man kneed him in the stomach. That hit left Kurt on his hands and knees, coughing and trying to catch his breath. "He doesn't deserve anyone protecting him," Mr. Anderson spat before storming out of the room and up the stairs.

Kurt had barely caught his breath before he was sobbing. His tears soaked the carpet as his trembling arms supported his kneeling figure. His vision blurred as images from one year before flashed through his mind. He sobbed breathlessly and brokenly as he remembered that night.

_"See you tomorrow, Nick," Kurt said cheerfully as they parted at the doors of Dalton Academy. After saying goodbye to his best friend, he started walking towards his own home. He'd been at Dalton for quite a long time and he was used to being safe, so he didn't pay much attention to the fact that it was past nightfall. _

_When he was about five or ten minutes away from home, he heard something. He turned around and saw a group of three guys walking behind him, and he quickly turned to start walking again, faster now. But just as he turned to keep walking, he was met by a guy who was at least a foot and a half taller than him. _

_"C-Can I help you?" Kurt asked, fear bubbling up in his chest. _

_"Yeah, you can get your little fairy face away from me," the stranger laughed, shoving Kurt roughly in the chest. Kurt gasped and he was prepared to fall flat on his back until he was caught by another pair of arms. He looked up to see the smirking face of one of the three who'd been walking behind him. "Hit him," said the stranger who had pushed him. _

_And that's when Kurt felt a punch to his face and he fell to the hard concrete, shocked and scared. Then he felt one of the four strangers kick him in the gut and he tried to cry out in pain but it was nothing more than a gasp for air. He tried crawling away from the group but he was picked up by his shirt and trapped in a headlock. The guy who had his arm wrapped around Kurt's neck whispered menacingly in his ear. "We're going to hit you so hard you won't even remember what happened to you," he hissed. Kurt whimpered and clawed at the stranger's arm, trying desperately to get away. _

The rest was a blur. The last thing Kurt remembered was being hit over and over and over again while the man behind him trapped him with his arm. He remembered crying as they tossed him to the side, but he didn't remember the death blow. He did, however, remember standing up and seeing his dead body lying there, blood pouring from his head. He'd known he must have hit his head when the strangers pushed him to the ground, and he knew that'd been the instant killer.

"Kurt," Blaine murmured as he knelt beside his friend and pulled the hysteric boy into his lap. "Kurt, it's okay… I'm here…"

"Car," Kurt managed through his tears. He stood with Blaine's help and walked slowly and unsteadily to Blaine's car. He climbed into the driver's seat, knowing that Blaine couldn't drive with his broken ankle. But he also knew that _he_ couldn't drive, not when he could barely see through his teary eyes. He simply collapsed against the steering wheel, sobbing and struggling to catch his breath as Blaine rubbed his back carefully. He assumed that Kurt was crying simply because he'd been beaten by Mr. Anderson, but there was so much more than that beneath the surface.

"I can drive if you need me to," Blaine told him quietly. "It's my left ankle that's hurt so I can still use the pedals just fine. You're in no condition to be driving…"

Kurt just nodded as he got out of the car and rushed around to the passenger side, throwing his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine ignored the slight sting on his back, just wanting to hold and comfort his friend. But they had to get to Kurt's place, away from Blaine's father. He kissed Kurt's forehead before hobbling over to the driver's side. He carefully started driving away from his house, but then he realized he didn't know where Kurt lived.

"The apartment complex by the mall," Kurt told him, as if reading his thoughts. Blaine nodded and drove the short distance to Kurt's apartment.

After about twenty minutes, they arrived and Blaine helped an injured Kurt out of the car. They helped each other up the two flights of stairs to Kurt's door. The minute Blaine closed the door behind them was when Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck and sobbed into his shoulder. "I have to tell you something," he whispered, choking out another sob immediately after he said the words.

"Okay," Blaine said gently, rubbing Kurt's back and holding him close. "Alright. Let's go lie down. Then you can tell me." Kurt nodded against Blaine's cheek, wiping his wet, red, and puffy eyes to clear away tears. But new salty droplets took the place of the old ones. He led Blaine down the hall and to his bedroom, where they immediately climbed into Kurt's bed and Blaine wrapped him up in blankets. "Kurt, you're shivering…" he murmured worriedly.

"I'm fine," Kurt lied. His tears had stopped falling for the most part but he still clung to Blaine as they lay side by side. "I just have something I need to confess," he whispered, his voice breaking. But he knew he had to tell Blaine the truth now. He would understand, even if he would most definitely be pretty shocked. Besides, Kurt was very nearly having a panic attack after reliving the memories of that night in his head. And he needed someone—needed Blaine—to know why.

"You can tell me anything," Blaine encouraged while also assuring Kurt that he wouldn't judge him.

Kurt nodded and turned on his side, resting his head against Blaine's chest as Blaine turned on his side as well. Kurt cleared his throat. "Please don't interrupt until I'm done. I know it will sound crazy but just… hear me out," he began. He felt Blaine nod and heard him whisper a soft 'okay,' so he continued. "The reason I panicked when he started hitting me is because… I've been attacked before. And it just… triggered old memories…" He paused, closing his eyes to collect himself. "The thing is… I didn't go to the hospital. Because they'd already killed me."

"How—"

"Let me finish," Kurt choked out, barely holding himself together long enough to explain. "Look, I know it sounds crazy, because I'm right here with you. But I'm…" He took a shaky breath. "I'm dead. I have been for a year now." He looked up to meet Blaine's eyes, only to see them wide and shining with tears. "Please say something," he breathed out.

"So…" Blaine cleared his throat. "Are you… some sort of ghost or something? I thought—"

Kurt smiled slightly. "Not exactly. I'm really here, it's just… different. I'm like… a guardian angel, so to speak," he said. "I don't know exactly how it works, either, but sometimes they let angels come to earth in our strongest form so that we can watch over someone in particular."

"And you were… _assigned _to me?" Blaine asked, looking hurt. "So this is all a _mission_ for you… Helping me… and… and… and being my friend. You don't even care about me at all—"

"Blaine!" Kurt said, shaking his head and grabbing Blaine's hands. "No! No, that's not it at all. I was sent to protect you because I _wanted _to. I was worried about you because… Well, because I didn't want the same thing to happen to you that happened to me. I died because those guys didn't like who I am. Just like the bullies at McKinley."

"And my parents," Blaine whispered, feeling ashamed for thinking that Kurt would use him like that. "My dad could easily do to me what those guys did to you…"

"That's why I'm here," Kurt murmured, scooting up closer and resting their foreheads together. "My job is to make sure you're safe. And I'm not going to let him hurt you, because I care about you. I…" he paused, his heart racing. "I love you."

Blaine let his tears fall and he hugged Kurt tightly, but he loosened his grip immediately in fright when Kurt groaned and winced. His shirt rode up on the side and Blaine could see an awful bruise forming on his ribs. "Did he—"

"He kicked me," Kurt nodded, wincing again.

"I'm going to go get the bandages and I'll wrap you up," Blaine said quickly before kissing Kurt's forehead and leaving the room to get the bandages from the car. When he came back, barely hobbling into the room on his crutches, he saw that Kurt was asleep. He smiled and kissed the boy's forehead lightly. He climbed onto the bed and propped Kurt up against his shoulder so that he could wrap the ace bandage around his torso. He was gentle so as not to wake Kurt up, and Kurt didn't even stir as Blaine laid him back down on his pillows. "I love you, Kurt," he murmured, kissing Kurt's forehead again before lying down beside his friend.

Blaine fell asleep easily, able to dream peacefully knowing he was safe at last and in Kurt's arms.

Kurt, however, didn't have it so easy. He dreamt of the night of his attack, over and over and over again. After seeing the pictures flash across his mind like a horror movie at least six times, he felt like he was falling. He saw only white until suddenly he wasn't moving anymore. He was back in his room, but not the one on earth. He saw Sonia sitting on his bed and he sighed. He knew he'd be talking to her after he told Blaine the truth.

"Hello, Kurt," she said, but she didn't make eye contact.

"Hi, Sonia," he replied, sitting next to her on the bed. He didn't actually _need _a bed because he didn't need sleep when he was dead, but it was comforting to have some sort of familiarity.

"You told him," she said, looking at him for the first time. Kurt nodded. "And he reacted surprisingly well. I think he's taken quite a liking to you, Kurtie," she said, smiling a little. That made Kurt smile. He truly loved Sonia like a sister. Sure, she could be intimidating when she meant business, but she was actually the sweetest girl Kurt had ever met.

"I've grown quite fond of him as well," Kurt said with a smile. "But he—"

"Oh, shush," she rolled her eyes, knowing what he was thinking. "Of course he loves you! Don't be silly. And stop rejecting his confessions. That won't help anything."

"But when I have to go away—"

"At least he'll have had a mind-blowing, epic romance," she interrupted once more, smiling sweetly at Kurt. "I think, more than anything… even more than needing a friend, he needs someone to love him. He needs someone to prove to him that he's someone worth loving. That's where you come in."

Kurt sighed, biting his lip lightly. If he was being honest with himself, the thought sounded amazing. More than amazing, actually. He wanted so badly to be with Blaine in that way, as more than a friend, but he was afraid of getting hurt and of hurting Blaine.

_You're hurting me _now.

Blaine's words rang through his mind like a tormenting chant. He was hurting Blaine by choosing to be kept at a distance. He was hurting Blaine by lying to the both of them and saying that he didn't want to be with Blaine. No matter what he did, he would end up breaking Blaine's heart. So, wasn't it better to excite and build Blaine's heart before he broke it more than it had already been broken? There would be less heartache that way, he thought.

"I think you've already made your decision," Sonia said with a soft smile, patting Kurt's shoulder. "Go on. Tell him you want him, lover boy," she said with a wink before disappearing. Then Kurt was back in his apartment, in his bed, next to Blaine, and his eyes snapped open. He turned his head and saw Blaine sleeping, and his smile immediately softened as he kissed the boy's forehead.

"I love you," he murmured, hugging Blaine close and falling asleep easily with the boy's warmth surrounding him.

He didn't notice the way Blaine smiled ever so subtly in his not-so-much-sleeping state.

* * *

**A/N: So, this is a shorter chapter because I wanted to get it out tonight and also I just need to SLEEP, but the next one will be out tomorrow because it is part two of THE TRUTH. **

**Hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Review please. **


	7. The Truth: Pt 2

Chapter 7: The Truth: Pt 2

* * *

When Kurt woke up, he saw that Blaine was watching him sleep. When Blaine saw Kurt's eyes opened, he blushed and looked away, apologizing.

"Sorry if I was being creepy…" he mumbled. "It's just… you're really beautiful when you're sleeping."

"That's not creepy," Kurt promised with a soft smile. "It's sweet."

Blaine grinned. "Good. I'm glad." Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt softly, smiling when Kurt kissed back. "So, guardian angel," he said. "You're really here to protect me?" Kurt nodded, biting his lip. "But? There's always a 'but.'"

"I have to leave in six months. I'm still not alive, and I have to go back eventually."

"You're leaving," Blaine whispered, tears already building up. "So how does this work? We fall in love and then you leave me? That doesn't seem very productive; you know, leaving the person you're supposed to help with a broken heart." Blaine looked angry, but not at Kurt. He knew it wasn't Kurt's fault. "It's not fair."

"I know it's not…" Kurt sighed. "But… isn't it better to have loved and be loved… rather than never knowing love at all?" he asked slowly. Blaine seemed to think about it, but he just shook his head, letting more tears fall.

"I don't want to lose the one person who truly loves me," he murmured sadly. "The one person who I truly love…"

"You love me?" Kurt asked, brushing his fingers over Blaine's cheek as he smiled softly at the boy.

"Of course," Blaine insisted, almost desperately. "I've been telling you that this whole time. Why don't you just believe me?"

"I believe you now," Kurt said. "I think I always did… I was just scared. Scared of hurting you by getting too close and then leaving. I didn't want to do that to you. I didn't want to hurt you like that."

"And now?"

"Now I just want to make you the happiest you've ever been for as long as I can," Kurt said, choosing his words carefully. He knew he'd said something right because Blaine broke out into a grin, though he was still crying a little bit. "First, though… I have something I want your help with. You're the only person who knows about me, so I need your help."

"Anything."

Kurt smiled. "Well… I never really got to say goodbye to my dad or my step-mom or my step-brother before I… died. So I was wondering if you would help me convince my dad that I'm really here so he doesn't have a heart attack when I go see him."

Blaine smiled. He was glad that Kurt had a good relationship with his father. He didn't want anyone, especially Kurt, to go through what he went through. "Of course I'll help," he said. Then he remembered something. "Kurt… I think your brother works at my school." Kurt's eyes widened. In the one day he'd spent at Blaine's school, he hadn't seen Finn at all. There had to be a mistake.

"Finn Hudson?" Blaine nodded. "Wow… I guess it's a good thing he didn't see me around the school. That would have been a little awkward to explain."

Blaine laughed a little. "Yeah… You know, he sang a song about you in Glee Club and dedicated it to you. It was before I met you."

Kurt looked like he was about to cry, so Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and held him closer, careful not to hurt his ribs where he'd been kicked by Blaine's father. "I miss them," Kurt whispered into Blaine's shoulder as silent tears stained his cheeks.

"I know… I'm sorry I brought up Finn… I wasn't thinking."

"You're fine," Kurt said, shaking his head a little as he held Blaine close. "It's not your fault. Can we go see them tomorrow, though? I just… I just really miss my dad."

"Of course," Blaine promised. "Maybe he'll believe me easier if I play the sympathy card with my crutches," he joked. Kurt laughed lightly and kissed Blaine's chin.

"I just want to ease him into it so he doesn't freak out and have a heart attack," Kurt explained. "Thank you for this. I know it's hard for you…"

"I'm just glad that you get the second chance that I'll never get," Blaine murmured. "I want you to be happy."

"I love you," Kurt sighed, snuggling impossibly closer to Blaine.

"I love you, too."

* * *

The next day, Kurt drove them to the Hummel-Hudson house, growing anxious about seeing his dad again. It'd been a long year without his father's hugs, and he couldn't wait to wrap himself up in one. Gently, of course, because his ribs still ached where they were bruised.

When they got there, Kurt took a deep breath and leaned over the console to kiss Blaine softly. "Ready to convince my dad that his oldest son isn't as dead as he thought?" he asked with a weak smile.

Blaine nodded and kissed Kurt again, sweetly, before getting out of the car. He used his crutches to hobble to the front door and he knocked on the wood.

"Just a minute!" he heard from inside the house. He guessed that was Burt Hummel speaking. He waited for the door to open, and when it did he gave his best charming smile. "Who are you?" Burt asked.

"I'm Blaine Anderson," Blaine told him. "I'm… I'm a friend of Kurt's." He saw Burt's eyes turn sad and he knew this was going to be harder than he thought.

"Come in," he said gruffly, clearing his throat. Blaine took a seat in the living room and Burt sat in the chair across from him. "So what are you here for?"

"Well, I have something to tell you. It's about Kurt. And, well, I know this is going to be hard to hear but I need you to hear me out, Mr. Hummel."

"Alright…"

Blaine sighed, thinking for a moment about how best to phrase this. He couldn't exactly say _your son has come back from the dead to protect me and hasn't said a word to you since. _He didn't think that would sit well with Burt. "Mr. Hummel, do you believe in guardian angels?"

"My late wife used to tell Kurt stories about them when he was little," Burt said, doing his best not to get choked up.

"Well… I think—no, I know—that your son has become one. He was sent back here recently to protect me from the same fate he faced."

"Is this some kind of joke, kid? Are you just trying to rub it in my face that I'll never get to see my son again?"

"No!" Blaine's eyes widened. "I swear I'm not. I just… Kurt asked me to tell you about this so you wouldn't freak out when he—"

The door opened and Blaine stopped talking as they both looked at the open door to see someone standing there.

"Kurt..?"

* * *

Kurt watched from outside the window, able to hear what they were saying because the window was opened slightly. He panicked a little when Burt started getting defensive and angry, and he impulsively walked inside the house.

"Kurt..?" Burt asked in disbelief, standing up slowly and making his way over to his son.

"It's me, dad," Kurt whispered.

"How?"

"It's exactly like Blaine told you," Kurt said. "He wasn't lying."

Then Burt did something that nobody had seen him do since Kurt's funeral. He broke down and cried. Kurt rushed forward and hugged his father, wincing slightly when Burt hugged him back too tightly. Burt pulled back in concern and looked over his son. "You're hurt."

"It's nothing…"

Burt shook his head and lifted Kurt's shirt to see his torso speckled in bruises. Burt frowned and met Kurt's eyes. "What happened?"

"Blaine's father…" Kurt whispered, tears coming to his eyes.

"Kurt, I don't want you around him if it's dangerous like this—"

"Dad, I'm only trying to protect Blaine. He's had this and a lot worse from his dad for doing absolutely nothing."

"Kurt," Blaine piped up from where he was standing by the couch, looking panicked. "Y-You said you wouldn't tell anyone… I didn't want anyone to know!"

Ignoring his father's confused and worried expression for a moment, Kurt rushed forward and pulled Blaine into his arms, rubbing the shorter boy's back. "Hey, it's alright. It's my dad; you can trust him, I promise." Blaine nodded, burying his face in Kurt's neck and relaxing a little. He trusted Kurt more than anything, so if Kurt said he could trust Burt then he would trust Burt.

"Boys," Burt spoke up from behind them, making Blaine jump and making Kurt turn around with Blaine still leaning on him for support. "So… how does this work exactly? How long do you stay here, Kurt?"

"Only six more months," Kurt said sadly. "I'm not technically alive… I'm just here temporarily to help Blaine. But I wanted to say goodbye to you properly since I never got to do that before."

"But you just got here," Burt protested. "I just got you back. I can't just say goodbye knowing you're still here."

"This isn't about me," Kurt explained, hugging Blaine's waist and looking at Burt sadly. "If I don't help Blaine, then I'll be sent back even sooner. I can't just ignore that."

Burt smiled sadly. "Always the responsible one," he said tearfully. He stepped forward and hugged Kurt again, and Blaine backed away slightly to give them room. As soon as Burt backed away, though, Kurt tugged Blaine to his side again.

"I love you, dad…"

"Have you gone to see Carole or Finn?"

"No," Kurt shook his head. "I can't… I've already told too many people about this. Besides, if I tell Carole she'll start bawling and Finn won't be able to keep it a secret," he said, trying for a joke. His tears betrayed his fake smile, though.

"Alright," Burt said sadly. He understood but he wished that his wife and step-son could know.

"We should go," Kurt said after a few moments of silence. Burt nodded and watched regretfully as Kurt and Blaine left.

He couldn't help but notice the way Kurt was with Blaine. There was definitely something more there. He was glad that his son had finally found someone to make him happy, even if it was only for a short time.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine went back to Kurt's apartment and spent the rest of the weekend relaxing and trying to heal before going back to school on Monday. Kurt would be going, but he wouldn't go to any classes for risk of seeing Finn. He would just walk with Blaine between classes to make sure no one bothered him along the way.

Blaine's parents didn't even notice that Blaine was gone, really. His father was always either at work or getting drunk, so he either didn't know or didn't care. And his mother just never seemed to notice because she got caught up in her work. Or maybe she just didn't bother with it because the violence left the house when Blaine did. Mr. Anderson never hit his wife, believe it or not.

For the first little while after Blaine was back at school, no one bothered him. Sometimes in class he would get ugly notes passed to him, but he could easily brush those off. He was so much happier now that he had Kurt, and now that Kurt wasn't pushing him away. He hardly noticed anybody else at school when he had Kurt beside him.

Then, it was when Blaine's ankle was healed a few weeks later that things changed.

Blaine started thinking about how every day it was one day closer to losing Kurt. The thought scared him. He never wanted Kurt to leave him. He knew that he couldn't stop it from happening. However, he did know a way that he could still be with Kurt. So he started plotting.

He started thinking about how easy it would be to just piss his dad off and let his father's anger do the job. He'd come close enough to killing Blaine before when Blaine hadn't done anything wrong, so if Blaine did something to upset him on purpose, he would definitely get it.

He thought about other ways he could get himself into trouble. He started picking fights at school when Kurt wasn't around. Or, rather, when he purposely avoided Kurt so some guys from the football team would beat him up behind the school.

It was so wrong and masochistic of him, and he knew that, but he didn't care. All he could focus on was the Kurt of it all. He wanted to follow Kurt when Kurt was forced to leave. He didn't know if he would make as beautiful of an angel as Kurt did, but it didn't matter as long as he could be with Kurt.

So, he just kept finding ways to hurt himself. He never could muster up the willpower to self-harm or starve himself, but he found other ways. He made other people hurt him by pissing them off. He sometimes snuck away to his dad's house after school when Kurt had to go to the store. That's where he knew he would get the worst of it.

This cycle went on for about two weeks before Blaine made his mistake. He was so weak and sore and tired that he didn't bother to make sure Kurt wasn't following him before he set off some violent hockey players.

Before they could hurt him too badly, Kurt got in front of Blaine's keeled over figure, blocking him from further harm. The hockey players just rolled their eyes and left.

"Blaine, what on earth were you thinking?" he asked as he helped Blaine sit up against the back wall of the school. He started cleaning the blood from Blaine's nose with a tissue from his pocket.

"The same thing I've been thinking for the past two weeks," Blaine laughed bitterly. "You haven't even noticed that I've been coming back to your apartment every day with a limp or a bruise somewhere or another."

Kurt frowned. "Sweetie, I don't know if you've noticed, but you do hide it well… You've been doing it all your life and when you want your injuries hidden you hide them well. How was I supposed to know that you're trying to get yourself killed?"

"I just don't want you to leave me," Blaine whimpered, meeting Kurt's eyes. "I thought… I thought that if I died, I could follow you when you had to leave."

"Blaine, the whole point of me being here is to keep you safe," Kurt said, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. "I can't possibly keep you safe if you're working against me here."

"I'm sorry," Blaine murmured, pleading with his eyes for Kurt to forgive him. "I was stupid… I won't anymore, okay?"

"You better not," Kurt said softly, hugging Blaine. "C'mon, let's get you home." Blaine nodded and let Kurt help him stand up. He was aching all over from the past two weeks of daily abuse.

When they got back to Kurt's apartment, Blaine let Kurt clean his cuts and ice his bruises before he fell asleep soundly in Kurt's bed. Kurt lied down next to him and hugged him gently as he watched Blaine sleep.

Kurt watched Blaine with a sad smile, stroking Blaine's cheek lightly with the pad of his thumb. Blaine looked so peaceful and so much younger when he was sleeping. Kurt wished Blaine looked so at peace all the time.

Looking over Blaine's countless injuries from the past few weeks made Kurt realize that he needed to be more careful. He hadn't even noticed that anything was wrong with Blaine before. He thought Blaine was doing well. But all this time, Blaine had been looking for fights and basically trying to get himself killed.

Well, Kurt wasn't going to let anyone else hurt Blaine. Including Blaine, himself.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry about the wait on this chapter! I thought I would have it done a lot sooner but school got in the way. Ugh, homework. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter! I'm thinking there will be 2-3 more chapters plus an epilogue. I'm not sure about the epilogue but we'll see. **

**Review! :)**

**Love you, my lovelies. **


End file.
